


Neverwood

by AuburnGold



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Depression, Divorce, F/M, Future Daddy Kink Warning, M/M, Might add as I go, Oral With Sweets, Peter Pan AU, Peter Pan Hollywood AU, Violence, i dunno, just updating tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuburnGold/pseuds/AuburnGold
Summary: As he drowns himself in hard liquor and fades into the background in the lives of people he knew, he’s left abandoned in the shadows. His mind slowly becoming undone as the days go by and the life he grew accustomed to, suddenly being torn from his grasp. He’s pulled into a familiar, tempting, direction to unbury a part of him he tried to ignore decades ago. With an unexpected appearance from a familiar face and choices too tempting to ignore, he feels like he’s burying a bigger grave that could swallow him whole.
Relationships: Captain Hook/Peter Pan, James Hook/Peter Pan, Wendy Darling/Peter Pan (Peter Pan)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

“Well, cast ya’ eye on that.”

“Am I allowed to say humbug in this predicament.” He mumbled, sipping a large portion of the whiskey from his cup. 

“Jesus Peter, I wonder how ya’ ain’t an alcoholic.”

“Well I got the mouth of a sailor so maybe I gives me superpowers.”

Tee gave a small huff and put her hand on her hip, she looked at Peter with a disbelieving expression. Peter only rolled his eyes and placed his cup on a passing waiter's tray.

“Says the unmarried bridesmaid in a valentine wedding.” He spoke, shoving his hands in his pockets and smiling coyly.

Tia scuffed and folded her arms as he looked down at her.

“Oh it’s funny when the games all over ain’t it Peter, but guess what, the jokes on you.”

“What’s that post to mean.”

“Well it’s not like you’re the only divorced man attending his ex wife’s _wedding_ or anything.”

Tia smirked, Peter’s frowned with unamusement.

“You know what Tink.” He stood up a little straighter to fix his tie.

“When the wedding is over I’ll hand you your bouquet.”

“Of course _you’d_ be the first to catch it.” She smiled. 

Fixing her smock and giving a small devious shrug, she suavely walked away.

Peter sighed in annoyance and watched as Wendy danced with her new husband, watching an expression he hadn’t seen in decades on her face.

“Good luck with keepin’ it on the old girl.”

“Hm, even if she doesn’t deserve it?”

Peter gave a small gasp and looked over to face the source of voice, he froze in place. Jaryth gave a warm smile.

“Tink is right you know, it’s quite a sad look on you.”

He positioned himself beside Peter as he gave applause to the newly wed couple with the rest of the crowd, Peter could only stare.

“Close your mouth Pan, you don’t want to catch flies...or maggots in the matter.” He spoke softly.

He gently ghosted his jaw with his prosthetic hand, closing Peter's mouth. Peter gulped.

“Mr. Hüksmeth, you’re here?” She marched up to the man in question.

“Only fashionably late Mrs. Wendy ‘Lundy’.” He smiled, clasping his hands behind his back and giving a kind nod to her new husband.

“How are you here-“

“Oh don’t worry it happens, just don’t forget to send the invite directly next time it makes it easier on all of us- Is this the lucky bloke?” 

“Indeed it is.”

She nervously smiled at her husband, still taken aback from the sly comment.

“Charles Lundy.” Charles stuck out his hand.

Jaryth only looked at it, continuing to rest his hands behind his back.

“Jaryth Auden Hüksmeth. My friends call me Hook, though you won’t be anytime soon so don’t worry.”

He glanced at Peter who looked pleased at the acknowledgement, but just as quickly looked away do to Wendy’s ‘subtle’ glare.

“Well I’m sure you’ll warm up to me soon.”

“Why do that when there isn’t the need.”

“Okay darling, I believe that’s enough conversation, we do have to get to mummy and daddy after all.” She gave them an irritated look as she dragged him away by the arm.

“It was nice meeting you!”

“Enjoy the mental memory!”

Peter snickered and bit his lip, Hook looked to him with a smirk.

“What, not blunt enough?”

Peter couldn’t help but give a small fit of laughter.

“Oh Hook, I wish you had been a bit more. Seems the hints weren’t going through to the pus-struck pal.”

“Oh he’ll find out the hard way then.”

Peter's laughter trailed off into a pleased sigh.

“Haven’t seen that in _year’s_...and this whole time I thought I was the pirate.”

“She’s more of a vampire really, sucks the sense of..hm, what was it?”

“Child wonder, confidence, your world of Neverland.”

“...Sucks it right out of you.”

“Who needs her anyway.”

”Nowadays I still believe I do.”

They stood in silence, as now it was Hook’s turn to stare.

“And just like that you forget the directions.” He looked away.

“My boys aren’t lost anymore, but they’ve certainly lost the sense of wonder as well.”

Peter looked at Jaryth with a serious face.

“Is it my fault? Letting her love them so much they forgot about mine.”

“No one loves them as much as you do. And I may hate you for…” He looked down at his silver hand.

He moved his fingers, watching it gleam in the romantic lighting.

“Well the accident, though I can't really do so anymore, seeing you like this in all. I shouldn’t really had in the first place.”

“So it’s true.”

“Yes it is, but it’s their bad they neglect those memories of adventure and opportunities you could even give them...and while putting yourself in harms way as well, need I remind you.”

“...That should be my hand.”

Hook looked over to see Peter studying his freckled hand, he put his own hand out in front of Peter who only stared for a moment before gently placing his hand onto Hook’s. Hook grasped it gently, pulling it towards him and studying it himself, he gave it an assuring squeeze and a pat.

“Nonsense, it was a set malfunction, they were also tiny men then. They had dreams and you made them real as much as you could, just like you did mine.”

Peter took his hand and held it close, he didn’t bother making eye contact.

“Farewell Pan, by the way, you shouldn’t frown. Last I checked you were supposed to be younger.”

Peter looked up to see Hook walk into the crowd of the room, he watched as he looked back over his shoulder with a warm smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, leave any feedback and let me know what you think. :}


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not quite sure on chapter 2, though that’s only because I’ve rewritten it more than I can count. Let me know what you think! ☻

The air felt awkward, but he was hoping it was only coming from his end. Or would that make both of them feel awkward regardless? Or maybe more so?

It was a good thing the car had a partition to leave him some sort of privacy, but sadly it only left him with his thoughts. He really hoped he had been quiet enough for Thomas not to hear, he tried his hardest to dwell away from the worst that could’ve happened. 

He was just relieved when they finally arrived at the studio. Getting a brief moment of fresh air that wasn’t being pushed in his face by the car window was relieving, it always felt stuffy when he got anxious.

And what better way to relieve more of that by meeting up with Tina in the break room

“Tink.”

Or not.

“I dunno, ya’ looked awfully flustered telling it to me?”

“Tink, quit teasing.”

“Yeah your right, Jaryth should-“

“Stop, please, you're killin’ me.”

He came to get it off his chest not to make the feeling heavier.

“Says the man doing questionable things in his bed-“

“Tink we’re at work!”

“Didn’t stop you earlier?”

“Tina.”

“What? I’m just sayin’, from what ya’ mentioned it makes since, doesn’t it?”

He slumped his head onto the table and pulled his hair.

“Peter ya’ gonna mess up your hair, stop.”

He whined and sat up to give Tina a blank stare, she shook her head as she clicked her tongue in disappointment.

“See what ya’ did, now I gotta brush your locks back in place.”

She dug in her bag, taking out a comb, she grabbed his head to attempt in smoothing it back.

“I’m just scared he might’ve heard something.”

“I’m positive he didn’t.”

“How’re you so sure?”

“Rhea’s jaw would be flappin’ that’s how I know, and ya’ should really get a chop.”

“It’s already short.”

“It’s still pretty thick-“

Peter pulled away from the comb with a wince, shortly earning a pop on the shoulder with it soon after.

“Ow!”

“Hold still tender head! I’m telling you, ya’ go through pomade, moose, hair gel, and hairspray like it’s candy.”

Peter pouted.

“Stop it Tia it hurts.”

“Well if ya’ brushed ya’ damn head as a kid this wouldn’t be a problem.”

He huffed and tried to squirm free.

“I can’t handle my business becoming noodle juice just for others to jab about.” 

“Pan, damn it, fine ya’ free!”

She let him go and he shot up from his chair, sticking out his tongue at her before leaving the break room. She shook her head, stuffing the comb back in her purse. 

“Worry wort.”

He sighed with relief as he plopped down in his chair, finally free from the grasps of Tina. Thomas nervously walked up to him.

“Cigarette?”

“I got my own, thanks anyway.” 

He spoke, now reminded, he removed one from his cigarette case. Thomas lit a match for him.

“Any news before we start filming.” 

He relaxed into his chair, blowing the smoke from his lungs.

“Do you want any coffee-“

“I said news Thomas, I don’t give a damn about a cup of joe right now.” 

“You shouldn’t be so cruel to your crew you know.”

Peter’s heart stopped as Hook appeared out of nowhere.

“Jesus Christ, where’d you come from?!” 

“I didn’t mean to frighten you, I’m surprised you didn’t see me, I wasn’t too far from you.”

Hook gestured to one of the prop team members helping set up an extra light. 

Hook looked like he’d been here for hours, his ponytail sat on the side of his right shoulder, his button up was lazily undone by the collar while his waistcoat sat casually on his form. Hook noticed his stare and smirked, Peter looked away, going back to his cigarette.

“Smoking again are we?” 

Peter ignored him.

“Then again, it’s lways been a bad habit of yours. Hasn’t it Pan?” 

He plucked the cigarette from his lips and put it on his own.

“What the-“ 

Hook blew the air in Peter’s face and scuffed it out in the nearby ashtray set by his stool table.

“You ass, why the hell are you here.”

He demanded, looking over to Thomas to find him gone, he must have felt like he was intruding.

“So much for another cigarette.” He mumbled.

Standing from his chair, he removed his cigarette case pocket.

“Pan.” 

Peter scuffed, automatically set on getting far away from Hook as possible.

Hook grabbed him by the arm.

“Look!” He yelled, grabbing his arm back.

“Hook, who the hell gave you jurisdiction to rain in my bubble today huh?!.” 

“I’m on the team as director, you're here for collaborative purposes only now.”

He laughed as he lit his cigarette. 

“No thanks.” 

“Then you can leave.” Hook said coyly. 

Peter looked at him like he had said something stupid, his now cigarette set between his fingers, smoke drifting softly in the air. 

“Excuse me?” 

“I bought you out, so you can either work with me or go?” 

“This is _my_ set, I wouldn’t sell it off without me knowing.” 

Hook rolled his eyes. “Well obviously, I’m sure you’re a clever man...” 

Peter scuffed. “But?”

“But you _do_ have a boss.” 

Hook smiled, watching Peter take a second to process what he said. He looked up at him as if he saw a string supporting a building give way. Or maybe, it was the feeling of his only string of sanity he had left break within him.

“You son of a bitch!” He gritted out as he neared him. 

Hook took a step back for safety of Peter’s anger.

“Who said she can do- FUCK!!” 

His cigarette had broken in two, he winced as he realized he was gripping no the broken pieces. The ash burned his palm from the mistreatment. 

“When the hell did I grip my hand!?” 

He waved it to rid the hot ash off his palm. Hook quickly grabbed his hand, subconsciously aiding to him. 

Taking a small first aid kit from his pocket, he removed a disinfectant wipe and applied it to his palm. Peter hissed at the sting.

“Fuckin’ asshole.” He mumbled. 

“Language Pan.” 

He started to apply ointment.

“It's not that big of a deal boy.” 

“I’m not a child, this is something I worked hard on and earned, you have no right to be here, or to take it from me .” 

“Oh you mean that, yes, but that’s not a big deal either.”

Once Hook placed a fresh bandaid on his skin, Peter snatched it back with a huff.

“ _You!_ ” He boomed as he gave the other a small push. 

“You goddamned pirate, don’t act like I don’t know you when you’re always the one to take my world from me!”

Hook looked appalled, but only for a mere millisecond that no one else seemed to notice. Hook's expression resulted in a tired stare. 

“...Use me as Wendy if you want, if it gets us back to work by all means do so.” Hook shrugged.

Returning the small kit into his pocket, he turned and waved his hand nonchalantly towards Peter.

“By the way, I prepared the set and props all night for two more scenes, figured you’d like that since you’re an overachiever.” 

“Shut your mouth Hook!”

He turned around, walking backwards “Was a compliment!” He smiled knowingly. 

He turned back around and continued back to wherever he was working before. The staff stared at Peter in confusion at their whole transaction towards each other, feeling eyes on him he glared.

“The hell you all looking at, get to work!!”

In response everyone scattered off in fear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been MIA. I’m sorry for that, and for this being such a small chapter. Been applying for new jobs and celebrating birthday’s. I’m gonna move things at a quicker pace and do my best to update on a schedule.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

“Ya’ think he’s here?”  
“I can only guess, we have to think of places he would be.” 

He got out of the car, Tink followed suit. 

“And if he’s still himself, this is the closest place to escape reality for him.”

Tink huffed.“Why didn't I think of that.” 

She looked towards the studio, following Hook into stage 13. “I just hope he’s here so we don’t have to look anymore.”

“Tink, how’d that conversation of yours start anyway?” He asked, opening the door for Tink.

“He wouldn’t stop talking about ya’, saying how ya’ took his job and all that.”

She looked around seeing the lights were on. “Though no worries, I know it’s just an excuse for him to talk about you, even if he doesn’t know it himself.” 

She smirked, nudging his arm.

Hook laughed nervously, looking down in thought as they walked. “...What did he say about me exactly?”

They heard a clang and loud yelp in the distance, they quickly rushed towards it.

“Peter!”

  
Peter awoke with a grunt as the light burned his eyes, he shielded them with his arm and turned. Yelping as he fell off the couch. 

“Peter are you okay?!”

He felt a cold gentle touch on his face as he turned over, he tried to make out who it was through blurred vision.

“Hook?” He spoke dazed, squinting his eyes.

“What happened.”  
“You had a breakdown and ran to the studio, you hurt your head so we thought you’d be safer at my place.”  
“We?”

Peter looked around as his vision started to clear more.

“Tink and I, she has your keys to your apartment so everything should be fine, she really wants you to rest.”  
“Where is she?”  
“At home.”

Peter scuffed and plopped his head on the floor.

“Peter don’t do that.”  
“Did she expect me to sleep with you?”

Hook was thrown off and had to think for a second. “I don’t..um...I’m sure she just wants to make sure you’re stable enough before being alone again.”

Peter noticed the slight hesitation.

“What?”  
“Just how you worded that..”

Peter looked at him confused, he groaned in realization.

“I blame it on the headache, don’t think into it so much.”  
“...You don’t have to pretend to be straight-“  
“Actually I do, especially if I’m gonna be stuck in a box with you.”  
“It’s a two bedroom condo, Pan.”  
“That’s besides the point.”

Hook sighed and stood, leaving Peter on the floor.

“I knew this was a bad idea, you aren’t panicking but you’re distressed.”

“I wonder why.” Peter grumped, propping himself up on his elbows. He winced as he climbed to the couch in pain.

“My brain hurts.” He said, rubbing his forehead.  
“You have a migraine, I’ll get you medicine.”  
“No thanks, I don’t trust shit from you.”

Hook stopped in his tracks before he even got close to his bathroom. He glared at Peter for the comment, hell, even the thought that he’d do anything to harm him. 

“That’s quite something isn’t it? Especially when you’re in my home being taken care of.”  
“I didn’t ask-“  
“I was!- I mean Tink and I were worried! You have people who love you but you don’t care to look at us.”  
“Tink’s my best friend, I never run from her.”

“You did today, you ran from her. Just look outside, it’s night now!”   
Hook exclaimed, walking over to, and shoving open a red window curtain.

Peter stood, his hands in fists.

“Says the man that left me behind! I looked up to you! I fucking love you and you left.”

Silence, all Hook could do was stare. Peter groaned and plopped to the couch as he cupped his head.

“I’m getting you pain killers..”

Peter didn’t protest, Hook stopped as he entered the hallway, turning to look at Peter. “I truly never left, and I’m never truly leaving you, just say my name and I’ll be there..”

He turned back around and headed towards his medicine cabinet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first half of a, I’d say one my “lightest”, smutty chapters that I’ve made. It accidentally got too long do to detail. Just a heads up.   
> Also, another heads up, maybe some old boys silently debating their feelings for each other? Other than that enjoy! c:

Hook set his plate on the counter, aiming to clean the dirty dishes before enjoying his breakfast, that is until a nest of red waddled into his peripheral vision. He sighed and shook his head, unsurprised.

“You’re welcome Peter.”

Peter gave a tired mope in response as he sat at the table, stuffing an uncut pancake into his mouth.

Hook rolled his eyes and dried his hands. Peter’s face inches from the plate as Peter’s eyes slowly threatened to close.

He snapped awake and pouted as Hook snatched the plate, soon falling silent as the man started to cut into his breakfast.

“Yes.” He said in a tired satisfied tone, pancake still stuffed in his mouth.

Hook couldn’t help but chuckle. “Dumb and cute as always.”

Peter quirked a brow, not quite hearing a word.

“Nothing Pan, here, eat your food.”

_He laughed at Peter as they strolled down the street, Peter laughed along with._

_“Oh shut it, it’s true!”_

_Peter jumped in front of him, stopping them mid-walk. A big smile on his face._

_“Did you hear about that ball the bank is throwing!”_

_Hook smiled back, amused by the redhead's excitement._

_“We’re not going if that’s what you’re thinking.” He spoke, walking past him._

_“What?! Oh come on, please!”_

_Peter tugged on his sleeve._

_“Please!”_

_“Don’t you have to be invited to that? It’s one of those high class only banks isn’t it?”_

_Peter hugged his arm and pulled the tall man down, that made Jaryth stop and glare._

_“It’s a masquerade too! Besides, what’s the use of promoting a bank if it’s not for the public.”_

_“You’re right, maybe because it’s for the rich.”_

_Peter let go with a huff and folded his arms._

_“You aren’t listening, it’s a masquerade Jaryth.”_

_“And?”_

_Peter gave a shit eating grin, Hook suddenly felt the need to be cautious._

_“Peter, what are you up to?”_

_“We should sabotage it.”_

_Hook bluffed. “And end up in jail for trespassing and vandalism? No thanks.”_

_“Oh come on, at least in our own way!”_

_Hook grabbed Peter’s hand nudging him to start walking again. Peter did so with a lump in his step and yanking his arm away, shoving his hands in his pockets with a sour frown._

_“Fine...so much for sneaking in and doing it.” He mumbled._

_Hook instantly slowed in his steps to glance at Peter in interest. Peter rolled his eyes, of course he’d listen at the mention of ‘that’._

_“Well...it doesn’t sound too bad of an idea, we could steal from the rich and give to the poor.” He grinned, a teasing glint in his eye._

_Peter blushed._ _“If we get caught we’ll be dead.”_

_“Oh now it’s suddenly my idea isn’t it?”_

_Peter didn’t respond, watching his steps suddenly become interesting._

_“Oh that gives me an idea for costumes!”_

_Peter looked at him shyly in curiosity._

  
  


Peter continued to stare out the window, Hook stopped and observed the man. He had on his outfit from yesterday, but fresh and clean now since he had been dead set on getting out of Hooks spare pajamas. 

It wasn’t as if he wore the whole outfit but it beats sleeping naked next to him. Hook shook his head, shaking away any further thoughts of Peter in his nightshirt.

“Peter..are you alright?”

“Do you remember being a kid?”

The question was out of nowhere, but the way Peter looked at him, his eyes almost pleading him to say he remembered. Hook felt a small tinge in his chest, setting the rag on the coffee table he got up from the couch with a small grunt.

“I do..I wish I was a kid again everyday.”

He stood beside him, looking out the window as the kids played in the street. 

“And the memories keep me alive.” He smiled. 

_The room was filled with laughter, the lights complemented the mini cluster of classical musicians on the stage. Jaryth and Peter giggled and hid behind the soft white velvet they used for the giant long windows._

_People danced swiftly under the giant chandelier in the center of the room, the glow completing them and the gold gleam in the ceilings gothic architecture._

_The guard peared around the corner, scanning the room furiously and storming into a standing crowd. Jaryth pulled Peter and ran towards a staircase, quickly running up unnoticed as the guard looked at the last minute, missing them completely._

_“Woah!” Peter exclaimed, his eyes lighting up at the scene in front of him._

_“Is this one of those private balconies royals get to watch opera’s from?”_

_“Shush Peter, you don’t want him finding us. And yes, looks like someone left the party early.”_

_Hook smiled, rushing to the small buffet table set with sweets. He stabbed a piece of cake with the pirate hook from his costume, turning around to Peter with a cheeky content grin as he bit into it._

_Peter laughed and decided to help himself to the food, grabbing a fistful of banana pudding and slapping it onto a tart. Hook laughed at the action, plopping down on the pile of pillows that cozied the corner of the booth as he grabbed a vine of grapes._

_“This isn’t a bad idea after all Mr. Pan.”_

_“Mr.Pan.”_

_Peter shoves the rest of his tart in his mouth and confidently put his hands on his hips, he spoke with his mouth full._

_“I like the sound of that.”_

_Hook rolled his eyes, licking his hook clean from frosting._

_“Don’t talk with your mouth full.”_

_“You don’t talk with your mouth full!”_

_“Very original, look you got frosting on you, we have to be clean to be convincing.”_

_He gestured him to come near, looking over the table for something to wipe the frosting from his shirt._

_“Hm, I should’ve brought a handkerchief.”_

_Peter put his hands on his shoulders, Hook looked up at him, curious. The light seemed to complement Peter the most, outshining anyone or anything in the party for sure._

_Peter put a pudding covered finger out in front of Hook, a smirk painting his lips as Hook blushed._

_Cautiously licking it before placing it in his mouth, long forgetting his grapes and the prop to grab the freckled wrist of the former teen._

_“See? You're a smart man, no need for handkerchiefs.”_

_“Peter.” He mumbled as he pulled away from the now clean digit._

_Peter shushed him softly, grabbing the older boy's face and removing his mask, pudding from his fingers smudging onto Hook’s growing stubble._

_“You just sit back and enjoy yourself, I promised it to you after all.” He smirked._


	5. Chapter 5

_ “Coming with just my tongue? That was rather fast..you’ve been planning this haven’t you?” _

_ Peter tried to respond but only stuttered gibberish left his mouth, he fiddled with the strings on his shirt as he did so. _

_ Hook shushed him softly. “Sit up and properly take it-“ _

_ “I think it was up here.” _

_ “Bullocks.” _

_ Hook quickly pulled up his pants and took off his coat, putting it on Peter to cover his rear as he buttoned up his shirt to look presentable.  _

_ They hurriedly put on their masks, Peter grabbed Jaryths Hook and hat and quickly hid behind a decorative curtain.  _

_ The guard from before and what looked like a party goer came with two other guards. _

_ “Christ, It’s a mess up here!” _

_ “I could’ve sworn I heard someone frolicking up here, I told you so-“ _

_ Peter and Hook quickly booked down the stairs, their hair tucked in their hats Incase of any recognition. _

_ They laughed as they successfully got away and startled the curious crowd. Once outside they ran as far and fast as possible that Peter crashed into someone with a yelp. _

_ “Watch where you’re going!” _

_ “You watch it!” _

_ He quickly shot back up and rejoined with the anxiously waiting man holding the pirate hat firmly to his head. Wendy huffed and brushed off her dress as she stood. _

_ “Bloody rude!!” _

_ She turned to see the guards and her father. _

_ “Daddy they pushed me!” _

_ “Where’d they head to?!” _

_ Wendy pointed. “They went that way, they shouldn’t-“ _

_ Wendy stopped, realizing they were nowhere to be seen on the ongoing side walk. _

_ “How’d they get away so fast?” _

_ Her father grabbed her and shoved her to the guards. _

_ “Get her home, I want her safe in the nursery until we find those delinquent queers for disturbing the piece!” _

_ “Their what?!” _

_ They guard held her roughly, passing her off to the other. _

_ “Hey!?” _

_ “Sir we don’t have a very good description of them...since they were in costume and all.” _

_ Mr.Darling looked at him, his face red in anger. _

_ “Do as I say now or you’re fired! I pay you well don’t I?!” _

_ Peter and Hook giggled as they hid, watching at a distance as adrenaline ran through their body. _

_ “Sorry, that wasn’t part of the plan.” Peter whispered. _

_ “Oh Peter.”  _

_ Hook grabbed his face and pecked his lips. “What good is an adventure without mischief.” _

  
  


“...I  _ would _ ask what you’re thinking but I’m more curious to why you didn’t go home yet.”

Peter’s nose twitched at the comment, looking away from his tea to stare out the window. Hook smirked, slouching back in his chair. 

He had dragged them over after opening a tin of butter cookies for Peter. He sipped on his hot coco.

“It’s funny how it feels like fall, you think it’d start getting a bit hotter with April starting next week.”

“I find it interesting that a 17 and 19 year old made it to England because of adventure.” He said, going along with changing the subject.

Peter continued to look out the window, the kids now sitting on the curb eating hard candy and taffy.

“...How did we get there?” He tilted his head, brown eyes meeting blue.

Hook smiled warmly. “Same way you met me, riding on fate's tail.”

“Did the orphanage really do that?”

“That’s how we got our kids after all isn’t it? With the war going on at the time, the orphanage made it a big deal that they would shelter all abandoned children.”

Peter shook his head, grabbing a cookie. “Yeah, with the unspoken promise of child labor.. Do you think we would’ve been better off in one of those catholic orphanages with nuns?”

Hook shrugged. “Maybe, maybe we wouldn’t have really met.”

Peter thought for a moment and smiled. “Maybe...it’s hard to imagine it honestly.”

“..I agree.”

Silence.

“I like my memories, given how crummy things were...you were a good friend to me.”

Hook bluffed and took a sip of his coco. “Friend. Interesting choice of title.”

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back.  
> I mean it, I’m not letting my mental being get in the way of things I like to do. I’ve rewritten this so many times.  
> And I’m seriously going to update like promised.
> 
> Also this chapter is a bit fast paced but I do I hope you enjoy it.

“So?”

He looked up to see Tink, who was leaning on the other side of the table with a big grin. He paid no mind to her making her tisk with annoyance. 

“Peter come on, spill the beans!”

Now he really didn’t get what her deal was, he looked at her in irritation. “Tia please, be straight forward you're making me lost.”

She scuffed. “How was it at Hooks.” She spoke in an exhausted tone, crossing her arms as she stood, pursing her lips.

_ ‘She wanted ‘details’, the nerve.’ _

“Oh yeah, thanks for leaving me there.”

“Don’t mention it!” She beamed.

Peter capped his tupperware and stood, she can’t be serious. Who told her that was a good idea.

“I  _ am _ mentioning it actually.” 

Putting his food in the break room fridge, he turned to look at her with a glare, making her tense at the seriousness in his eyes.

“Uh..what?” Tink spoke nervously.

“What is wrong with you? What did you  _ expect  _ to happen?  _ ‘Oh Tink let me tell you that Hook and I are the best of pals, ‘and’ it’s all thanks to you!’,  _ sorry but fucking no.”

Tina took a step back as he started to walk near, he was scary when he was angry, just as much as she was. Or maybe it rubbed off on him from Wendy? 

She put her hand’s up in defense. “Okay, ya’ angry I get it and look, ya’ gotta a right to be.”

“Glad we agree on something.” He spoke, his voice stern and filled with anger.

“Okay how ‘bout this, how ya’ feeling?” 

“Confused.”

_ ‘Wait….confused?’ _

Tink looked at him, clueless. “Confused?”

Peter blushed, realizing what his own answer was. It was his turn to fold his arms now, though this was something he did in defense mode. 

Peter didn’t answer, which made Tink even more concerned. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down to look right in her eyes, his own wide at the unexpected move.

“Did he do something to ya’? Should I kick his ass?” 

“No, no he didn’t..that’s the thing, he didn’t do anything, he was...well he’s still..nice.” Peter’s blush deepened, very much not wanting to be in the break room anymore.

Tink’s face slowly turned into a triumphant grin.

“What’s that look for?!”

“Hm? Oh nothing.” 

She released him and headed towards the door. “See ya’ on set Mister Director!” She chirped.

Peter stood, utterly confused.

Peter avoided Hook as best he could once getting to work, or at least tried, that motive was short lived, so was his attention to the job at hand. 

Hook was doing it again, getting too damn comfortable in his chair and nibbling at the cap of his pin. Blue eyes trained to the set, tracking everyone’s move. Peter watched his brows crease in thought now and again, watched as Hook casually licked the clip of the cap with small motion. What the fuck is wrong with him… Peter’s eyes widened in realization.

“ _ Hook.”  _ He gritted out in all seriousness.

Hook only smiled and glided his tongue along the silver clip. “You're the one watching me.” He huskily teased.

Peter’s face went red, looking away from to set as he clasped his hands in his lap, an attempt to not hurt the man beside him in anger. He could still feel Hook’s eyes on him. Why the hell was he still staring at him!? 

_ ‘Stupid blue eyes!’ _

Hook stood, with that stupid smile that Peter loathed. 

“Cut! That’s a wrap everyone!”

The cast whooped and sighed in relief. “Another ace!”

“We did three scenes!”

“I’m sure they’ll make us redo something _ ,  _ it’s Peter we’re talking about..still don’t sit right with the new guy though.”

Tink gave the man a friendly push on the shoulder. “Oh quit it Theo, ya’ love the guy!” 

“I ain’t queer!”

“Aye! That ain’t what I meant! He don’t have to pay ya’ either.”

Theo scuffed and brushed her off, she grumbled, biting her tongue to hold back a piece of her mind. With a huff she marched towards the directors chairs. 

“Men. Can’t take a joke…” Her comment fell short as she sat in Peter’s chair, noticing her surroundings.

“Where’d the hell they go?”

  
  


The room was quiet, Peter stared back with guilt as Hook hid his pained face as he slumped over in the office chair.

“...This isn’t funny.”

“Hook..”

“I get it, I’ll shut up.”

“No Hook, listen.”

Hook looked at him hesitantly.

“I didn’t mean for it to look like I was toying with you if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“Peter, I’m going to tell you something. And it’ll be the first and last time I say this.”

Hook stood, looking into Peter’s brown eyes in all seriousness, grabbing his hands with a firm grip. 

“I don’t want to know how you can get away with making me leave, though I’m not letting you convince me anymore. I’m not going to force you to say or do things you don’t want to.”

Hook gently grabbed him by the chin, he knew it was Peter’s weakness at this point, he knew from the mere look in his eyes and the careful breaths he took as his cheeks became a soft pink.

“However, if I have to be forward to get the truth out of you, I will. I’m not leaving, no matter how much you guilt me or yourself.”

Peter looked away, not feeling strong as he was before to look him in the eye. Hook caressed his cheek lovingly none the less. “You don’t have to convince yourself that you’re a bad person either..”

Peter kept his gaze to the closed blinds on the window.

“Peterzen, if you won’t use my name properly and ask me, can I at least ask you?

Peter hesitantly looked up at him. “You want to ask me to love you?” 

Tears threatened his eyes, biting his lip to hold them back as he looked into blue crystal ones.

Hook gave a bitter smile. “Only if you really love me like you said you did..I know I’d love to, knowing you are happy while I do so is important to me.”

“I feel like a fool.” Peter sniffed, quickly covering his face with his hands.

Hook pulled him into his chest, holding him tightly. “I love you, Peterzen.”

“I love you too, Jaryth..please.” 

He couldn’t help but let out a small shaky sob, knowing Hook heard his unspoken plea. Hook knows him well enough to know what he wants, he always has, he always listens. Peter trailed off into a small giggle in the midst of his sobs, attempting to laugh off his pain.

Trying his best to wipe his tears from his cheeks, finding it hard since he couldn’t stop. “Gosh, I feel so pathetic, this isn’t manly at all.”

Hook grabbed his waist and gave him

And assuring squeez.

“Peter, you’re the only real man I know.” He smiled, placing his forehead against Peter’s.

“What about Wendy?”

“She isn’t in your life and she isn’t a part of you, she never was.”

Peter stared at him, noticing for the first time in this moment, that Hook was crying too. Tears softly streamed down his face, eyes closed, pained. 

Peter would argue that he was broken, that he didn’t deserve it, his love, happiness. But it’d hurt him more, even Peter himself if he denied what he wanted all over again. Instead, instinct instantly took over Peter. He stopped crying, stopped forcing himself to forget what he dreamed of having and pressed his lips against Hook’s. 

Hook jolted in his gentle hold, but didn’t pull away as he melted into his touch. His breathing fell steady, he took in Peter’s familiar scent, how soft his hands felt against his skin. And the air, the air felt as if he was in a dream with a strange sense of..home.

Hook let Peter pull away, he looked at him dreamily. “...What was that?”

Peter smiled. “A kiss.”

  
  



End file.
